


Colour Meme Steve

by alby_mangroves



Series: Colour Meme! [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for sapphirescribe's request for skinny!Steve Rogers drawn in palette #4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colour Meme Steve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphirescribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirescribe/gifts).



> As requested on Tumblr, skinny!Steve! With the shield! In #4! Which, I might add, has been an absolute bastard of a palette, oh my god. This is as close as I could get with my pencils and then this weird purple happened when I drew green over pink but hey, science! I hope you like him, Sapphy <3

 

**[DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/)  |  [LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)  |  [TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/116542024224/skinny-steve-with-a-shield-in-4-which-i-might)**


End file.
